


Knoll fanart

by surskitty



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty





	Knoll fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorriganFearn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorriganFearn/gifts).



[ ](http://i62.tinypic.com/1417xe.png)

Image of Knoll in dramatic lighting, with a dark background and some kind of dark magic.


End file.
